


Ability

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Gen, Graphic Description, Humor, Romance, ability
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: описание способностей ГМОМухаТакео. Сон-2Когда ты станешь старым... Сверхспособность Такеосверхзрение Такео 2 юморСпособность М-21.ангстТао. Apocalypse PleaseАбсолютный слух. М-21Несовпадения. Волосы ТакеоПроблема. М-21 и "проснувшаяся особенность оборотней"Сказка о Песочном человеке. Тао, музыка и ФранкенштейнДрабблы:Семейная идиллия. Строительно-монтажные работы. Армейское –раз. Армейское-снайперское – два. М-21 каннибализм и ауто-каннибализм. Тао поглощает силу Такео, замысел Айрис удался. Такео и Морхухн





	1. Муха

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Такео помимо способности видеть на большие расстояния, как орел или эльф, также обладает повышенной критической частотой слияния мерцаний (КЧСМ), то есть чтобы увидеть слитно движение ему нужно прокрутить быстро не 24 картинки, а допустим 120. Таким образом для него время течет медленнее, чем для нас, но после обнуления памяти он воспринимает это как данность, потому что для него это привычно  
> 2\. Способности членов команды ДА-5 используют "внутренний резерв" организма или "жизненную силу" в манхве. Например, Такео чтобы соответствовать уровню зрительного восприятия необходимо чтобы мускулы также быстрее реагировали, я считаю, что эффект "темной кожи" во время приема "Д" - это явления кислородного голодания (цианоз)  
> Гипоксемия - представляет собой понижение содержания кислорода в крови вследствие различных причин, среди которых повышенная потребность тканей в кислороде (избыточная мышечная нагрузка и др.)

Скорость взмахов крыльев мухи 200 колебаний в секунду, с этой же скоростью двигаются жужжальца — но в противофазе.

 

Поздние майские вечера были чудо как хороши. В распахнутые окна, и через затянутый москитной сеткой проем балконной двери доносились запахи молодой зелени и свежескошенной травы, где-то вдали стрекотали всякие сверчки, или кузнечики, или цикады.  
Впрочем, чинно сидящих в общей гостиной жителей особняка это не особо отвлекало. Дети только что ушли и утомленные домочадцы наслаждались долгожданной тишиной.  
Франкенштейн оторвался от внушительной стопки лежащих перед ним на газетном столике бумаг и придирчивым взглядом окинул благостную картину. Посуда убрана и перемыта, полы подметены, столешница вычищена от налипшей жвачки и блестит, как только что политая полиролью…  
Красота, прямо как у русского диссидента:" И тихою струей верхи дерев дрожат".  
Мастер полуприкрыв глаза откинулся на спинку любимого кожаного кресла и деликатно оттопырив мизинец с видом восточного знатока цедит полуостывший чай. Впрочем, это же Мастер, к тому же он проспал 820 лет и так мало осведомлен об окружающем мире!  
На взгляд истинного знатока чай был немного передержан и немного горчил, но кто же требует от благородного ноблесс разбираться в подобных нюансах?  
«Через три дня будет новолуние, опять придется вколоть М-21 дозу успокоительного… »- напомнил сам себе о повседневных обязанностях гостеприимного и рачительного хозяина ученый и взглядом привычно пересчитал вверенных ему подопечных .  
Сейра и Регис с деревянным выражением лица и выпрямленными, словно под рубашками у обоих был дамский корсет, спинами, чинно восседали напротив Рэйзела, ожидая некоего знака, который даст им понять, что на сегодня вечерняя аудиенция окончена и можно с достоинством разойтись по своим спальням. Разумеется оба тотчас же улягутся спать, в отличие от младшего Кертье, обладавшего неуравновешенным, взрывным характером, словно какой-нибудь ублюдок-бастард мелкопоместного барона из какого-нибудь крошечного человеческого княжества. Впрочем, именно такие пассионарные личности впоследствии делали головокружительную карьеру, создавали и ниспровергали целые государства с многовековой историей. Или быстро становились марионетками в руках более опытных хитрых политиков, таких, как например, он сам, и находили верную скорую смерть в каком-нибудь пустяковом приграничном конфликте. Именно в силу собственной самонадеянности и отчаянной храбрости.  
М-21 откровенно зевал, причем делал это с непринужденным видом, как любимое домашнее животное и полной самоотдачей самому процессу. Тао пытался отследить сразу несколько веток в обсуждениях, минимум на четырех (порно-?) сайтах и успевал отсканировать каким-то сверхъестественным чутьем настроение присутствующих и всем своим тощим телом выражал сиюминутную готовность поддержать любую дискуссию, буде которая возникнет в его реальном окружении.  
А вот и Такео, привычно застыл возле стены, немного в стороне ото всех, нарушая такую хорошо сгруппированную композицию. Как всегда отрешенный и как будто погруженный в созерцание ведомых одному лишь ему внутренних миров и пространств. Впрочем, именно сейчас он несколько оживлен и даже удивлен видом невесть откуда взявшейся мухи.  
Франкенштейн непроизвольно дернул бровью и недоуменно прищурил ставшие вмиг льдисто-голубыми глаза.  
Так и есть, толстая нахальная муха прорвалась через магический, сотканный из соприкосновения стольких нечеловеческих аур, барьер, точнее через оставленную открытой каким-то злонамеренным негодяем, форточку…  
Крупная жирная муха, издававшее монотонное надоедливое жужжание, то, которое он принимал за идиллическую атмосферу природного ландшафта по ту сторону своей крепости.  
Именно так, мой дом – моя крепость…  
Негодующий домовладелец отбросил со лба несуществующий длинный локон и метнул обжигающий ледяной взгляд на старательно делающих вид, что все в порядке домочадцев.  
Муха тем временем видимо решила представиться самому значительному лицу в этой комнате и с некоторым выражением почтения зависла над белой фарфоровой кружкой Мастера. С уже остывшим, но от этого не ставшего менее благородным недопитым чаем.  
И без того большие, круглые глаза Региса стали еще больше и еще круглее. Маленький ноблесс пытался прожечь незваную гостью испепеляюще алым взглядом. Сейра чуть повела недрогнувшим лицом и невозмутимо предоставила присутствующим здесь мужчинам самим разобраться с угрозой для чая Рэйзела. Мудрое решение. Девочке явно пошло на пользу общение с практичной и трезвомыслящей Суйи.  
М-21 заметил нервозное состояние своего постоянного оппонента и, проследив направление его взгляда, смутился, припоминая, что кажется, именно ему в последнее время стало казаться неуместным постоянное пребывание в тесном запертом пространстве человеческих жилищ, к тому же затянутым в нелепую человеческую одежду.  
Сначала он, подобно большинству животных, вертел головой вслед за каждым изменением движения мухи. Затем сообразил, что можно двигать только глазами, и когда насекомое с угрожающе низким ревом пронеслось мимо его уха, оборотень клацнул зубами, пытаясь поймать и съесть потенциальную жертву. Наверняка, в этом животном были какие-нибудь белки или какое-то количество другой полезной субстанции.  
Раздражающее клацанье зубов и других конечностей вервольфа вывело из себя и без того неуравновешенного Раэля. Он попытался незаметным образом применить секретную технику множественного копирования своего тела и уничтожить раздражающий объект, всего лишь муху, оборотня он убить не посмел, хотя мимоходом слегка укоротил донельзя разлохматившуюся прическу модифицированного.  
Муха с победным гудением вышла из залихватского виража и понеслась по направлению к Тао. Ко всеобщему удивлению хакер, не отрывая глаз от очередной разборки в каком-то Варкрафте, попытался прихлопнуть незваную гостью, покусившуюся на его скромную горку печенья. Мухе бы точно не повезло, если бы на месте Тао был какой-нибудь говорящий пес Скуби.  
\- Вон она, прихлопни ее тапком! – не выдержал и полузадушено пискнул так, насколько ему позволяли понятия о собственной не элегантности Регис.  
"Вот уж не думал, что мальчик настолько азартен".  
Пчеловидка из отряда двукрылых видимо окончательно утвердилась в собственном биологическом превосходстве над отрядом млекопитающих кровососущих и двуногих прямоходящих хомо эректус, сделала круг почета над хохолком безуспешно машущего руками парня.  
«Видимо придется воспользоваться Темным копьем,» - досадливо поморщился Франкенштейн и незаметно вытянул руку в призывном жесте.

Муха была, конечно, не совсем «домашняя», по виду напоминавшая относительно безобидную журчалку. Снайпер разглядел даже характерные желтые полоски на брюшке.  
Дождавшись, когда муха опустит жужжальца и поднимет вверх коричневатые жесткие крылья, Такео широко шагнул и осторожно захватил ладонью незваную гостью.  
\- Как он это сделал? – недоверчиво прошипел раздосадованный легкостью, с которой была нейтрализована угроза отвлечения Ноблесс от аристократически высших сфер младший Кертье.  
\- Разная скорость восприятия времени, у Такео высокая частота слияния мельканий, - туманно пояснил, и, скорее всего наоборот, всех запутал, хакер. Пожал плечами и снова уставился в экран компьютера.


	2. Такео. Сон-2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ирокез", "Апач" - названия боевых вертолетов США  
> Белл UH-1 «Ирокез» (англ. Bell UH-1 Iroquois) — американский многоцелевой вертолёт фирмы Bell Helicopter Textron, также известный как «Хьюи» (Huey).  
> «Апач» (англ. Apache [əˈpæʧɪ], по назв. одноимённого индейского племени, заводской индекс изготовителя — Hughes Model 77, общевойсковой индекс — AH-64)[5] — основной ударный вертолёт Армии США с середины 1980-х годов.

Такео спит. Погружен в глубокий, но чрезвычайно зыбкий и хрупкий, как хрустальный бокал, сон.  
Тяжелые взмахи лопастей "Ирокеза" накатывают, словно морской прилив, то нарастают по интенсивности гула и громкости, то отступают назад, словно заманивают в ловушку, прячутся.  
Кто-то говорил, что в фазе глубокого сна происходит замедление обменных процессов и снижение мышечной активности. Сначала человек погружается в полудрему и видит сны наяву, схожие с галлюциногенным эффектом после приема некоторых препаратов. Потом его дыхание замедляется, а на электроэнцефалограмме появляются так называемые "сонные веретена", вспышки низкоамплитудной активности головного мозга, сменяющиеся затем высокими плавными гребнями дельта-колебаний. В этой фазе глубокого сна происходит то самое закрепление полученных боевых навыков стрелка и усиление защитных функций организма. Время словно бы обтекает спящего, а он словно насекомое в янтарной смоле, пребывает в вечном покое и застывшей неподвижности.  
Как странно, что эти характеристики замедления всех процессов зеркально совпадают с его специальной модификацией "ускоренного человека-стрелка".  
Его специальная способность - повышение частоты восприятия информации в единицу времени, когда частота слияния мельканий отдельных движений резко увеличивается под воздействием "Д". В эти тридцать минут он живет и движется в четыре раза быстрее, чем обычные люди, и непрерывное последовательное течение времени для него словно распадается на череду поочередно сменяющих друг друга кадров. Все как будто застывает в мгновенной заморозке, а он проламывается сквозь возникающие между замедленными картинками пустоты. Выискивает зияющие провалы и туннели, виртуозно просачиваясь через тонкую грань небытия.  
В этот удлинившийся отрезок он успевает просчитать и траекторию движения цели и определить точку предполагаемой встречи объекта охоты с выпущенным из его модифицированного оружия снарядом.  
А также успевает переместиться в плоскость нацеливания, и автоматически выбрать наивыгоднейшую позицию для встречи предполагаемого противника.  
Все это проносится в какие-то доли мили- и микро-секунд в его четко и слаженно действующем тренированном организме профессионального охотника за специфической "человеческой добычей".  
Все эти схватки и перестрелки прокручиваются в его мозгу.

Франкенштейн бросает придирчивый взгляд на неменяющуюся несколько недель подряд электроэнцефалограмму Такео.  
Дельта-ритм возникает как при естественном глубоком сне, так и при наличии травматических повреждений головного мозга и различных опухолях.  
Почти что месяц снайпер находится в состоянии комы.

сент 2015


	3. Когда ты станешь старым... Сверхспособность Такео

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> кроссовер Ноблесс и Темная Башня С.Кинга.  
> Суперзрение Такео

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Риа с Кооса - старуха " с обвислыми грудями и бесплодной, сухой пустыней, в том месте, где сходятся ее старые, дряхлые ноги. Элдред Джонс протягивает ей такую вещь, которая вызывает странное возбуждение в ней и заставляет эту пустыню вновь ожить, одарив теплом и влагой этот пересохший ручей."  
> Робин Ферт, цикл комиксов "Темная Башня."
> 
> When You Are Old by William Butler Yeats
> 
> Когда ты станешь старой и седой,  
> Припомни, задремав у камелька,  
> Стихи, в которых каждая строка,  
> Была горька твоею красотой.
> 
> Слыхала ты немало на веку  
> Безумных клятв, безудержных похвал;  
> Но лишь один любил и понимал  
> Твою бродяжью душу и тоску.
> 
> И вспоминая отошедший пыл,  
> Шепни, к поленьям тлеющим склоняясь,  
> Что та любовь, как искра, унеслась  
> И канула среди ночных светил.
> 
> Пер. Григорий Кружков

Высокий молодой человек с длинными, тщательно затянутыми в высокий хвост фиолетовыми волосами, шагнул в ее крохотную, грязную лачугу, загородил узкую прорезь двери, которая со временем стала похожа на выцветший, безобразно зарубцевавшийся, шрам.  
Яркий полуденный свет, заслоненный широкими плечами молодого человека одетого в длинный нездешнего покроя плащ, словно померк, но в сгустившейся полутьме фарфоровая белизна молодой кожи казалась еще ослепительнее и белее.  
Особенно были хороши миндалевидные, чуть приподнятые к вискам светло-голубые, с явственным зеленоватым оттенком, глаза.  
«Цвета молодой бирюзы», - старухе сразу пришло на ум сравнение с драгоценными камнями, составляющими так называемую «радугу Мерлина», двенадцать магических шаров, один из которых как доносили слухи, находится здесь, в Меджисе, у старого похотливого старины Торина.  
Когда-то и она… Глядя на ее старую, скрюченную и изможденную фигуру, разве можно было предположить, что и в этом древнем, десятилетиями копившем зависть и злобу, теле, жило когда-то живое и радующееся жизни, полное радостного ожидания, существо, способное полюбить, безоглядно и бескорыстно.  
Незнакомец видел ее насквозь, так как об этом иногда упоминают в магических сказаниях и детских сказках. У него было совершенно особое, недоступное большинству человеческих существ, зрение.  
Видел он и ее ссохшиеся обвислые груди, больше напоминавшие дряблые пустые мешочки землистого цвета, морщинистые складки на животе и шее, выцветший и побелевший островок спутанных волосков, там, где смыкались ее когда-то стройные, вызывающие похотливое возбуждение местных пастухов и ранчеров, ноги…  
Сердце ее на миг расцвело, ожило, раскрылось навстречу этим удивительным сострадающим всему живому, глазам, расцвело, словно преждевременно похороненная под тяжестью перенесенных невзгод, роза.  
Досталось ли ей хоть немного того, что с трепетом и волнением нежного девичьего сердца, называется счастьем?  
Старуха, как и оживший цветок, словно сбросила бремя впустую прожитых лет и нажитых горестей и несчастий, преобразилась, пытаясь расправить увядшие лепестки, но время ее цветения уже миновало.  
Такео уже привычно и обыденно лицезреть несовершенство и уязвимость беззащитного человеческого тела, в особенности старческого, но иногда он мог увидеть и нечто большее, чем уродливую физическую оболочку.  
В памяти модифицированного человека, будто из темных глубин многократно стираемой и перезаписываемой с «чистого листа», памяти, сами собой возникли произнесенные кем-то в его далекой, навеки утраченной прежней жизни полузабытые строки:

\- Когда ты станешь старой и седой,  
Припомни, задремав у камелька,  
Стихи, в которых каждая строка,  
Была горька твоею красотой.

Его длинные волосы никогда не поседеют, а мышцы и суставы не утратят присущей молодости гибкости и силы.  
Как и другие подопечные доктора Айрис, он не станет сетовать на то, что увядание и старость подкрались к нему незаметно и слишком быстро.  
Такео никогда не состарится и умрет совсем молодым.  
Такова участь всех модифицированных.  
Сухая и безыскусная, горькая, словно песчаная пыль на зубах, участь старухи, которую все считали злобной местной колдуньей, тронула его словно когда-то услышанная печальная мелодия.  
Случайно забредший к Риа с Кооса гость спросил у нее о видах на урожай нынешней запоздалой и необычайно теплой осенью.  
Красивый молодой незнакомец направлялся к скотоводческому ранчо Пата Дельгадо.

 

2015


	4. сверхзрение Такео 2 юмор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Такео видит все, сквозь одежду, тонкие перегородки и т.д.

Такео тряхнул длинной челкой и устало прикрыл глаза.  
Мисс Сейра, как всегда выглядела великолепно и очень элегантно, несмотря на месячные.  
Суйи сделала татуировку в виде малюсенького цветка пиона над левой ягодицей, а Юна - интимную стрижку в зоне бикини.  
Икхан, кажется, стал больше уделять внимания спорту и ощутимо окреп, стал плотнее и мускулистее, Шинву часто испытывал некие волнующие ощущения внизу живота во время встречи с самим Такео, и по этому поводу очень смущался. Может быть все еще лелеял мечту о знакомстве с его гипотетической младшей сестренкой-красавицей?  
Тао и Франкенштейн, как и полагается модифицированным и Шефу, выглядели всегда идеально,а М-21 совсем оброс.  
Настоящей способностью снайпера было умение видеть сквозь тонкие перегородки и сквозь одежду. Снайпер мог замещать и металлическую рамку на входе в международный аэропорт, и полицейскую собаку-ищейку, разыскивающую наркотики, но об этом никто не знал.  
Догадывался только Мастер, но у этого не было эрекции даже при виде собственного отражения в зеркале. Во всяком случае, Такео не заметил ни одной естественной реакции, ни разу.  
По всей видимости истинный Ноблесс был импотентом.

2015


	5. Способность М-21.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по некоторым данным, собаки могут чуять человеческие болезни, например, рак

\- Ты заказал какую-то рыбу?   
М-21 брезгливо сморщил нос и едва удержался от несвоевременного чиха, могущего испортить имидж солидного делового человека.  
В черном костюме его могли бы принять, к примеру, за судебного пристава или даже сотрудника федеральной безопасности. Между тем, раз за разом его называли соискателем вакансии коммивояжера, а однажды из-за вылезших некстати на щеках бакенбард, его даже посчитали аутентичным еврейским раввином.  
А вот в высоченном красавце Такео с его доброжелательным, спокойным лицом и сдержанными, но безупречно галантными манерами, всегда безошибочно, даже до обидного предсказуемо угадывали образцового телохранителя.  
\- Да, мы сегодня обедали в суши-баре. Мы и тебе захватили какие-то косточки…  
Тао хитро сощурил единственный, неприкрытый челкой ярко-синий глаз и запустил в оборотня коробочкой с бенто.

После полудня М-21 снова прогуливался вдоль беговых дорожек, немного поболтал со здешним дворником, мистером Паком.  
На скамеечке запасных в футбольном секторе в одиночестве сидел ссутулившись какой-то невзрачный парень.  
Мистер Пак приветливо поздоровался с учеником и подсев к нему стал участливо расспрашивать о самочувствии и успехах в учебе.  
\- Бедный …, только что закончил очередной курс лечения…Хорошо, что господин директор понимает через что приходится проходить несчастному парнишке.  
М-21 что-то бессвязно пробормотал и торопливо отошел от пригревшейся на солнцепеке, под первыми по-настоящему солнечными, весенними лучами парочки.  
Голова раскалывалась от непривычного острого и какого-то гнойного кислого запаха.

Поздно вечером, когда все разошлись по своим отдельным спальням, оборотень все-таки решился постучать в незапертую, как всегда, комнату Тао.  
\- Ты ничего в последнее время такого не замечаешь?  
Тощий, бледный, с лихорадочно блестевшими в приглушенном свете светодиодов, хакер удивленно поднял глаза на встревоженного чем-то модифицированного.  
В застоявшемся воздухе небольшого закрытого помещения пахло домашним бисквитным печеньем, подпаленной изоляцией и неизлечимой болезнью.

2017


	6. Тао. Apocalypse Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тао и его непреодолимая любовь к музыке. Пусть это будет Apocalypse Please, Muse  
> Скри́минг, или скрим (от англ. scream «кричать») — вокальный приём, основанный на технике расщепления, чаще всего применяется в экстремальных поджанрах металла, хардкор-панке, и исходящих из них направлениях.

Почти тысячелетний, без малого не хватало всего лишь пары-тройки лет до знаменательного юбилея, молодой человек арийской наружности и вовсе не Граф, а некий Франкенштейн, слегка неприязненно поморщился, и устало потер виски.  
Его тщательно и со всеми возможными мерами безопасности и прочей нечистеустойчивости построенный особняк в очередной раз подвергся воздействию непреодолимых сил стихии.  
Нет, в этот раз это были не те дети - юный стихийный разрушитель Шинву со своей разношерстной компанией, это был всего лишь его любимый экспериментальный объект Тао.  
Ох, уж эти его неожиданно проявляющиеся сверхспособности! Раньше специальная особенность хакера - управление электрическими импульсами и просто неизлечимая страсть к музыке, доставляли массу непредвиденных осложнений и головной и прочей розетколамповключательной боли, однако ученый, а именно таковым он себя и считал, сумел обуздать и эту непредсказуемую стихию под названием "генератор идей из бывшей боевой спецгруппы ДА-5".  
Хозяин особняка взглянул на экран наблюдения за своими незваными и немного нежданными гостями.  
М-Двадцать первый к музыкальным пристрастиям хакера как-то привык, тем более в нем все чаще и явственней обнаруживалась склонность к садомазохизму, а вот Пятая и Музакка нервно подергивали ушами, морщили нос и выражали прочие признаки беспокойства остальными частями тела, чуть ли не поскуливали и не подвывали в голос, видимо, вокалист Мэтью Беллами перешел дозвуковой порог, а его знаменитый фальцет перешел на ультразвуковые волны.   
Впрочем, некоторые вокалисты из групп исполняющих музыку в стиле "готик" тоже вполне сносно освоили эту "вампирскую" технику.  
Его возлюбленный Мастер был спокоен и невозмутим, как всегда, и не проявлял никакого, даже малейшего беспокойства, что же дело до этих волкооборотней, то они всегда были противны его древней расе.   
Обладатель "умного дома" и нескольких подручных генетически усовершенствованных боевых единиц дождался начала очередного трека и с наслаждением откинулся на спинку своего рабочего кресла.   
"Металлические" группы на которые недавно крепко «подсел» Тао очень целительно и расслабляющее действовали на нервы и прочие физические органы. Техника преобразования вибрации стен под воздействием ритмического звукового давления очень остроумно применялась в быту, в виде гидро и прочего вибромассажа.

2016


	7. Абсолютный слух. М-21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> М-21 способен слышать голоса Тао и Такео на большом расстоянии (см. эпизод с модификацией энергии Темного копья)

вариант 1, юмор  
Тао|Такео|М-21

 

 

\- Такео, ты в курсе, что М-Двадцать первый способен услышать наши крики на расстоянии десяти километров? – Хакер выдержал многозначительную паузу и после согласного кивка товарища продолжил перечисление экспериментально установленных фактов. – Через звукоизолирующий слой помещения, расположенного на подземном ярусе в лаборатории самого Франкенштейна. А это что-нибудь, да значит!  
Снайпер снова кивнул, и оба погрузились в тягостное невеселое раздумье.  
Немного погодя снайпер нерешительно предложил перестать встречаться.  
Обоим надоело прятаться от нечеловечески чуткого слуха оборотня, мотаться в другой конец города по всяким окраинам в тщетной надежде, что Двадцать первый их не будет слышать.  
Зная, что в самый ответственный момент их может подслушивать их же товарищ, новоиспеченные любовники всюду чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке.  
Они перепробовали массу способов отвлечь внимание вервольфа, начиная с введения в чай снотворного, заканчивая вручением подарочного набора супернавороченных силиконовых затычек в уши.  
Перепробовали множество новых поз и смену позиций, Такео будучи снизу кричал намного тише, но все равно недостаточно для того, чтобы не смущать их невольного свидетеля.  
Выход из затруднительного положения нашел как всегда гениальный хакер:  
\- Вроде нас слышит через межэтажные перекрытия только М-Двадцать первый? Значит мы можем превратить нашего единственного свидетеля в непосредственного соучастника нашего преступления!  
Снайпер представил, как это будет выглядеть не на словах, а на деле. Получалась банальная групповуха троих модифицированных.  
К тому же вой трансформировавшегося перед оргазмом оборотня напугал остальных обитателей этого дома.

 

Вариант 2, ангст  
Тао|Такео

 

Они были слишком шумными и непредсказуемыми соседями, особенно когда старательно оберегали его чуткий сон, поэтому сняли квартиру почти на окраине города.  
Сбивчивый шепот хакера в темноте, и размеренное дыхание снайпера.  
В общем, ничего такого, взаимные ласки и оральное удовлетворение.  
Он им даже немного завидовал, живут отдельно, никаких детей и назидательных замечаний Франкенштейна над ухом, а тут приходится отдуваться за двоих и мыть посуду.  
Впрочем, они заходили в их общий дом почти каждый день, после дежурства в школе.  
Первое время Такео даже порывался помогать им с уборкой.  
А потом они уходили, чтобы он мог ощущать их невидимое присутствие.  
Громкие, несдерживаемые никакими рамками светских приличий крики, и целомудренные, полные страсти и наслаждения стоны.  
А потом, что-то там у них случилось, вероятно их все же выследили агенты Союза.  
Когда он проснулся, сам еще не понимая от чего на душе так тревожно и неспокойно, до него донеслись лишь последние слова умирающих где-то там, вдалеке товарищей.  
\- Прощай, прости, что беспокоили иногда тебя по ночам…  
\- Живи долго и счастливо, проживи долгую жизнь за нас…  
\- …обоих.  
Каждый раз, выходя на балкон он надеялся услышать эти голоса снова и снова.  
С тихим стуком открывается входная дверь, сейчас его позовут к уже накрытому сервированному столу, ужинать.  
Но эти голоса ему столько лет уже только снятся.

2015


	8. Несовпадения. Волосы Такео

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по моему хэдканону в связи с ускоренным метаболизмом и специальной особенностью Такео -суперскорость, волосы (на голове) у него тоже растут быстрее чем у остальных людей. Но чтобы исключить неудобства с неконтролируемым ростом волос на остальных частях тела и ногтей (см. излечивающий эффект коробочки Луссурии из Реборна), то я считаю, что у него выключен ген растительности везде, кроме его прически (доктор айрис как-то умудрилась сделать)

Это было какое-то чудовищное тотальное несовпадение, причем всеобщее.

\- Тебе идет, на девочку похож, - коротко усмехнулся М-Двадцать первый увидев Такео с распущенными, обрезанными чуть ниже уровня плеч, волосами.  
Снайпер стрельнул в его сторону быстрым недоверчивым взглядом, однако, по своему обыкновению промолчал.  
\- Все равно у него до завтрашнего дня опять отрастут, как и было, до самой задницы, - влез в разговор Тао, оценивающим взглядом пройдясь по новому серо-стального цвета костюму стрелка. – Побочный эффект модификации…или специальная особенность. Водолазка тебе идет. Босс разрешил ненадолго сменить цвет формы?  
\- Да, ему кажется, что так я буду меньше выделяться среди учеников. Ты слышал что-нибудь о том, что кто-то из старшеклассников пытался пронести наркотики на территорию школы?  
Оборотень покачал головой и мысленно скрестил пальцы. Не хватало еще такой напасти.  
\- Попробую присмотреться внимательнее к компании, собирающейся за трибунами стадиона.  
Уже перед самым уходом вспомнил, что забыл телефон на прикроватном столике. С чего бы это вдруг ни с того, ни с сего? На забывчивость он никогда не жаловался.   
День явно не задался с самого начала.

 

\- Такео-сан, вы так классно деретесь, занимаетесь айкидо?  
Снайпер недовольно хмурил тонкие брови, только что ему пришлось применить против семнадцатилетнего мальчишки приемы, которым его обучили еще в Союзе. Дурачок-неудачливый пушер полагал, что «мертвая» зона возле кабинок для переодевания, не просматриваемая видеокамерами, самое подходящее место для сбыта чудодейственных таблеток сомнительного производства и качества.  
Еще большая глупость неудачливого распространителя анаболиков заключалась в том, что он попытался сбежать от М-Двадцать первого. Во время непредвиденного спринтерского забега парень наткнулся на Такео, наблюдавшего за его махинациями с противоположной стороны здания. Как бы то ни было, мальчишка то ли не признал в нем в нем охранника, либо решил похвастаться своими боевыми навыками, так что стрелку пришлось продемонстрировать нарушителю классический болевой захват за запястье. котэ-гаеши.   
После отчета у Франкештейна, вышел на улицу, в наушнике что-то ободряюще тараторил Тао.  
Восторженные взгляды учениц и восхищенно-испуганный шепот мальчишек.  
Тошно.   
То ли от того, что приходится применять к совсем еще сопливым пацанам боевые приемы на которые его натаскивали в Союзе, то ли от первого разочарования в реальной жизни. Даже в элитной школе случаются такие неприятные инциденты.  
Шинву с компанией тоже прослышали о его подвигах.  
\- Такео-оппа, покажете нам несколько приемов самообороны для девушек?  
\- Классно деретесь, Такео-сан. Как поживает ваша сестра?   
Пообещав передать ей привет от неугомонного мальчишки, Такео сворачивает в служебное помещение, долго стоит перед зеркалом.  
Вспомнил ведь про сестру, а он-то уже почти что свыкся…  
Определенно, в сером костюме он выглядит чересчур молодо и не внушает такого почтительного уважения как в строгом черном костюме охранника.  
Снайпер достает из кармана резинку, волосы уже достают до середины спины.   
С привычной прической он чувствует себя гораздо уверенней.

 

После занятий шумная компания детей заявляется в дом Франкенштейна.  
Юна, улучив минутку отводит Двадцать первого в сторону и поклонившись просит помочь ей с творческим заданием по второму иностранному языку.  
У нее факультативом идет немецкий и модифицированный никак не может понять причину столь неожиданной просьбы.  
\- Боюсь, что аджосси не очень хорошо учился в школе, - на помощь приходит Такео и берется помочь ей с разбором текста.  
М-Двадцать первый уходит на кухню, привычным движением открывает кран, составляет горой грязные тарелки, как никогда ожесточённо трет посуду. Так что к приходу Такео посуда почти перемыта.  
Оборотень не в первый раз досадует на извращенную фантазию Франкенштейна, по поддельным документам он числится неким Вольфгангом Хоффманом.  
\- Наверное, ты тоже был двоечником когда учился в школе, - смеется над сконфуженным оборотнем Шинву.   
«Хоффман» с немецкого переводится, как «придворный», не говоря уже о его «говорящем» имени.  
Очередная насмешка судьбы. Смущенная Юна специально приходит к нему на кухню, чтобы извиниться за свою неуместную просьбу.  
\- Может в следующий раз вы немного посидите с нами, аджосси? Такео-сан, - с чьей-то подачи, они называют его на японский манер, Такео-саном, - сказал, что вы можете составить компанию, чтобы я практиковалась в общении.   
Не дожидаясь ответа, девушка кланяется еще раз и тихо возвращается в комнату.  
Ну вот, хорошо, что он может немного общаться на родном языке Франкенштейна.  
И все-таки, какой же язык для него родной?

 

\- Вот уж не думал, что ты хорошо разбираешься в немецком, - признается М-Двадцать первый когда к нему на балкон выходит Такео.  
Снайпер пожимает плечами и вервольф замечает, что волосы у него действительно отросли до своей прежней длины.  
\- Как тебе местные девушки? Уже назначил кому-нибудь свидание?  
Снайпер в ответ только неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Я думал, ты часто встречался с девушками, Шарк как-то упоминал, что ты часто уходил гулять во время заданий.  
Такео недовольно сдвигает брови, некоторое время молчит, а затем будто решившись на отчаянный шаг признается со вздохом.  
\- Это и вправду так было. Просто есть кое-какие неприятные воспоминания. Перед последним заданием, мы пару недель сидели безвылазно в одном, не поверишь, полуразвалившемся настоящем средневековом монастыре. Развлечений никаких, и чтобы совсем не свихнуться от скуки, Шарк предложил сыграть на желание.  
М-Двадцать первый расплылся в довольно-таки ехидной понимающей ухмылке:  
\- В покер? И что же ты проиграл?  
\- Мы проиграли, в бридж. Я играл в паре с Тао.  
Снайпер развернулся спиной к товарищу, облокотился на жалобно хрустнувшие деревянные перила. Рассказывать дальше он явно не хотел.  
\- Неужели вы проиграли этим придуркам Шарку и Хаммеру?  
Скрипнула дверь и на балконе показалась тощая съежившаяся от вечерней прохлады фигура Тао.  
\- Нет, Шарк играл с Кранцем, и мы целую неделю потом исполняли роли викторианских леди. Кранц где-то даже достал умопомрачительное бальное платье.   
Хакер махнул рукой, описывая в воздухе широкий полукруг, видимо подчеркивая объемы и пышность кринолинов. М-Двадцать первый закрыл глаза, пытаясь представить эту занимательную картину. – Спереди декольте, вот такие буфера, - хакер изобразил будто держит в каждой руке по арбузу, - а сзади этакий корсет на шнурочках…  
Оборотень неприлично громко заржал, и Такео поспешно добавил:  
\- Между прочим костюма было два, Тао тоже пришлось нацепить это дурацкое платье.  
Тао мечтательно улыбнулся, видимо его воспоминание были не столь ужасны.  
\- Боже, вы с Кранцем смотрелись такой чудесной парой! Шарк прямо-таки весь исходил слюной когда вы танцевали под «Сказки Венского леса».  
\- Вот уж не знал, ребята, что вы балуетесь такими делами.  
М-Двадцать первый прикинул, сможет ли он раздобыть в ближайшее время карты.   
\- Тао, здесь где-нибудь можно взять напрокат костюм гейши?  
Внизу, вдоль подъездной дороги уже зажглись уличные фонари.  
М-Двадцать первый придумывал, как соблазнить на игру сэра Кэриаса, и может статься и Региса.  
Тао что-то возмущенно доказывал Такео, пытаясь заплести его хвост в косичку. Такео упорно расплетал все, что пытался ему изобразить на голове хакер.  
Из глубины гостиной раздался недовольный окрик Франкенштейна.  
Наконец-то этот ужасный день подошел к концу.  
\- Пошли спать, - предложил всем М-Двадцать первый.

апр 2015


	9. Проблема. М-21 и "проснувшаяся особенность оборотней"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как и автор cokaserbia, я считаю, что на начальном этапе перед специальными (продвинутыми или высшего уровня) модификациями кандидатов химически стерилизуют, чтобы не было проблем с содержанием. Но под воздействием проснувшейся способности оборотня у М-21 наступает этот замечательный момент

Обычный воскресный день. Самое начало марта. Говорят, что в конце месяца уже зацветает сакура.  
Солнечный свет бьет через неплотно задернутые занавески. Везде – легкие жалюзи, а в спальнях – красивые плотные шторы. По внутренним ощущениям – раннее утро, часов семь, Тао то ли еще не ложился, то ли уже вскочил спозаранку, М-Двадцать первый лениво повернул голову, кровать снайпера уже пуста, даже аккуратно заправлена тонким бежевым покрывалом.  
С недавнего времени Такео подолгу задерживается после дежурства в школе, говорят, что он занимается с какими-то старшеклассниками, показывая технику рукопашного боя, стрелок на удивление хорошо дерется, и вроде бы неплохо владеет холодным оружием , на любительском уровне.  
Странно, в школе Е Ран четыре спортивных секции, впрочем, может быть он занимается индивидуальными тренировками? О чем-то они иногда договариваются с мелким, не этим мелким, а Ик-Ханом.  
Тихонько стукнула входная дверь внизу, на первом этаже, несколько минут спустя дверь в их общую спальню бесшумно отворилась и показался слегка растрепанный после утренней пробежки Такео.  
Двадцать первый сделал вид, что спит, впрочем он бы все равно узнал о его прибытии, по запаху.  
Внутренне усмехнувшись он представил, как высокий, почти такого же роста как Босс, стрелок на цыпочках крадется в ванную, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума. Координация у него, как и у всех модифицированных высшего уровня отличная, но иногда он слишком усердствует в попытках занять как можно меньше места. Комнаты для гостей, в которых они живут вместе с остальными обитателями особняка рассчитаны на невысоких и компактных местных жителей, так что время от времени Такео то задевает локтем какой-нибудь шкафчик, то стукается коленкой о края ванны.  
Всю интригу разрушает заметивший что он наблюдает за снайпером хакер: «Отбой, Такео, можешь не шухериться, он уже проснулся».  
Некоторое время в ванной еще продолжается возня, слышно как увеличивается напор воды и спустя пару минут все замолкает.  
Снайпер выходит из ванной.  
Так как у них преимущественно холостяцкое общежитие, из женщин только совсем молоденькая девушка, нет, даже девочка Сейра и ее приходящие одноклассницы, то нет нужды как-то особо заморачиваться с домашней одеждой. Снайпер почти обнажен, только на бедрах намотано полотенце, без предварительной сушки волос одевать что-нибудь еще с его–то роскошным хвостом бесполезно.  
«Эм Два-Один» окидывает стройную фигуру стрелка придирчивым и немного завистливым взглядом. Снайпер хорош, несмотря на то, что на полголовы выше вервольфа и сильнее его, когда тот находится не в трансформированном состоянии, он гибок и худощав, черно-белая полосатая сорочка одолженная хозяином сначала Двадцать первому, а затем переданная по наследству Такео в первые дни после их «прописки» в этом доме, была ему слегка великовата. Что и говорить, лабораторные крысы Айрис постарались на славу, создавая этот великолепный экземпляр человека, настоящего «самца», как выразился однажды сам Такео, не зная, впрочем, что именно он говорит.  
Снайпер слегка наклоняет голову, подсушивая волосы феном, а оборотню видна приоткрывшаяся полоска тела, значительно ниже предполагаемой линии талии и тазобедренного сустава.  
Совсем некстати Двадцать первому вспомнилось первое пробуждение снайпера в лаборатории Франкенштейна. Несмотря на тонкую талию у «дэашника» была широкая грудная клетка, мышцы брюшного пресса, натренированые до состояния «стиральной доски», выглядели гладкими, плоскими и твердыми, снайпер вообще не производил впечатления перекаченного атлета, хотя с легкостью мог махать здоровенной винтовкой, не говоря уже о том, чтобы собственноручно носить свой футляр с оружием, не доверяя его ни Тао ни Двадцать первому.  
Самое замечательное что было у Такео по мнению оборотня, это ровная белая гладкая кожа, никаких шрамов, никаких отметин, и уж, конечно, никаких посторонних волос на теле. Да у обоих модифицированных из ДА, по крайней мере у тех которых он мог лицезреть своими глазами вживую не было никаких усов, никаких намеков на пробивающуюся бороду, волосатой груди и потных подмышек, и ( дойдя до этого места вервольф слегка покраснел, мысленно нарисовав весь этот маршрут, пройденный его жадным взором по анатомической карте Такео) никаких паховых волос, абсолютная девственная нагота и открытость тела.  
В отличие от него, ущербного, с вылезающей чуть ли не из ушей и носа, шерстью и полным отсутствием «интереса к девушкам», в отличие от тех же Такео и Тао у которых сексуальный инстинкт в силу особенностей эксперимента доктора Айрис не был подавлен, а наоборот, все очень даже «работало». Таким образом на фоне этих сексуальных героев М-Двадцать первый чувствовал себя каким-то недоразвитым, несмотря на всю уникальность его модификации.  
Нет, он абсолютно точно знал, что серийные модификанты в первую очередь подвергались химической или хирургической стерилизации, а на следующей ступени преобразования тела полностью блокировалось половое влечение (кастрация) и, если подопытный участвовал в боевых операциях, как например, члены ДА, то гасился или искусственно ограничивался инстинкт самосохранения, - все это ему подробно разъяснил хакер, чтобы дать хоть какое-то представление о сути генетических экспериментов проводимых в Союзе.

К сожалению участь насильно стерилизованного, а также подвергнувшегося химической кастрации постигла и его и его собратьев по серии, так что вероятность того или иного поворота событий в его половой жизни ( с мальчиками или девочками) была крайне невелика. Точнее ее вообще не было.  
Двадцать первый отвлекся от своих псевдо-эротических размышлений, почувствовав на себе удивленный взгляд сине-зеленых глаз Такео. Да и Тао как-то смятенно уставился на его непроизвольно шарящие по одеялу руки.  
\- О, Такео, - наконец-то озвучил свои нецензурные мысли в более-менее пристойную реплику Тао, - кажется нам пора завязывать с хождением по дому в откровенном виде.  
Сказать, что у Двадцать первого был стояк, это значило «туманно обрисовать сложившуюся ситуацию не вдаваясь в подробности».  
Двадцать первый кардинальным образом преобразился, хвост поджат, уши торчком и из маньячно оскаленной зубастой пасти разве что только слюна не брызжет.  
\- Даже не хочу представлять что там у него внизу, - нервно озвучил общее впечатление от переломного о момента в жизни вервольфа Тао.  
Обычно невозмутимый , непрошибаемый никакими из ряда вон выходящими поступками хакера снайпер тоже слегка смутился и захватив рубашку и брюки ретировался обратно в ванную.  
\- Босс, кажется, у нас возникла проблема, - оперативно среагировал на чрезвычайную ситуацию хакер. Он уже успел доложиться начальнику и сейчас потихоньку нащупывал путь к стратегическому отступлению в окно.  
\- А как мы Сейру от этого сексуально озабоченного прятать будем? И Региса, особенно Региса, который, кстати, еще не прошел церемонию посвящения в совершеннолетние, - донесся до снайпера издевательский смешок Тао.  
Такео задрал подбородок и внимательно осмотрев тесное помещение обнаружил глубоко утопленную в стенную панель профессионально замаскированную видеокамеру. В их общей с Двадцать первым и Тао ванной.  
«Кажется у меня появилось еще одно средство давления на этого несносного высокомерного малолетку, - усмехнулся открывающимся перед ним перспективам Двадцать первый. – В психологическом плане давление, и не на него одного».

2015


	10. Сказка о Песочном человеке. Тао, музыка и Франкенштейн

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тао и его любовь к музыке 2

Больше всего Франкенштейна раздражала привычка хакера повсюду включать музыку. Причем плейлист выбирался совершенно случайным образом, потому что как может один и тот же человек слушать подряд сложнейший с точки зрения восприятия Первый струнный квартет, D minor Шенберга и тут же какой-то ужасный апокалиптический рэп. Впрочем, ужасным он выглядел на фоне чудного стройного психоделического опуса неудавшихся британских архитекторов, не построивших ни одного здания (1). Вот и сейчас в дополнение к выдвинувшимся из потолка мониторам добавилось ненавязчивое звуковое сопровождение. Франкенштейн недовольно дернул ухом и невольно прислушался к несущимся этаким тяжелым гусеничным асфальтоукладочным катком ритмичным ударам бас-бочки, или как там это еще называется.

"Читай все свои молитвы, малыш,  
не забудь, мой сын,  
ни одной

завернись в одеяло,   
тепло внутри  
удержит тебя от греха" (3)

Франкенштейн хмыкнул и поискал глазами какую-нибудь красную кнопку, которая непременно должна присутствовать на любом устройстве сложнее кофеварочной машины. Кнопки не было, а музыка казалось неслась отовсюду.  
\- Ох уж, эта склонность Тао к попсовым спецэффектам, - недовольно нахмурился директор.

\- Пока не придет Песочный человек!

Директор вздрогнул и задумчиво снял очки.  
Решительно этому наглецу Тао следовало устроить порядочную головомойку.  
И, как это там говорится в интернет-мемах: Главное правило, Сэмми. Водитель выбирает музыку, пассажир, помалкивает в тряпочку.  
Директор еще раз вздохнул и повторно набрал номер хакера.  
Первое, что услышал Тао из миниатюрного динамика сотового - ласковый голос директора, напевающий странно знакомую колыбельную песенку.

Sandmännchen kommt geschlichen  
und guckt durchs Fensterlein

\- Босс, посмотрите налево и нажмите ****, последовало еще одно несложное буквосочетание и Босс наконец-то удовлетворенно вздохнул., дурацкое шумовое звукосопровождение исчезло.  
И все-таки, как иногда упоительно бывает отдаться этому сладостному и нежно-томительному чувству «тоски по дому»!

\- Песочный человечек приходит тайком  
и заглядывает в окошко...

 

\- Дети, я вам еще ни разу не рассказывал на ночь сказки...  
\- Вообще-то он к нам после отбоя вообще носа не кажет, боится узреть что-нибудь непристойное.  
\- М-Двадцать первый, заткнись! Босс, мы уже почистили зубы и легли каждый в свою кроватку... по отдельности.  
\- Ага, некоторые даже надели чистые семейники.  
\- ...  
\- Итак. дети, сейчас я расскажу вам очень поучительную историю... Сказку про Песочного человечка, которую написал герр Эрнст Теодор Гофман.  
...Вот оно что случается с непослушными детьми, когда они поступают наперекор родителям.  
Хозяин дома со стуком захлопнул объемистый фолиант и назидательно осмотрел своих подчиненных поверх очков в тонкой стальной оправе.  
После его ухода М-Двадцать первый наконец-то тихонько заржал.  
\- Ну, Heimweh (2) я еще понимаю, но родительский инстинкт откуда-то взялся?  
Такео мечтательно перевел взгляд с потолка аккурат в соседское окошко дома напротив.  
\- А мне нравится такой Франкенштейн, даже забавно. Интересно, были ли у него свои настоящие дети?  
Модифицированные синхронно переглянулись и нахмурились.  
\- Судя по количеству извращенных ученых, их был не один десяток незаконнорожденных отпрысков Франкенштейна.  
\- А если умножить на количество прожитых Боссом лет...

прим. 1 - Пинк Флойд  
2 - Heimweh, нем. ностальгия, тоска по родине, по дому.  
3 - песня группы Metallica - Enter Sandman, OST Supernatural

май 2015


	11. Драбблы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> несколько зарисовок, касающихся особенностей/способностей ГМО. Кинк, стеб, графическое описание всего: коротко, но по сути  
> ПС. я думаю, что члены команды ДА-5 имеют способность совмещаться друг с другом в любом порядке. То есть не только Кранц может "поглотить" силу , но и любой может поглотить любого. На этом основана моя работа "Донорские органы"

1\. Семейная идиллия

Подросток из Непальской деревни изобрел солнечные панели на основе проводящих ток человеческих волос

Тихий спокойный вечер.  
Никаких нежданных гостей или чьих-либо поздних прогулок в супермаркет, внезапно оборачивающихся потасовкой с представителями Союза или Лукидонии..  
Можно просто посидеть, ничего не делая.  
Шинву и дети ушли, все остальные разбрелись по своим комнатам, а у них спальня одна на троих, ну не резиновый же дом у Франкенштейна в конце-то концов.  
Даже М-Двадцать первый непривычно доволен и чуть ли не мурлычет.  
Сидя на большом общем диване, наблюдает за тем, как неторопливо и даже любовно расчесывает свои длинные волосы Такео.  
Пальцы у того очень уж тонкие и красивые, можно даже сказать – аристократические.  
Видимо что-то такое отобразилось на его лице, что даже компьютерщик отвлекся и обратил внимание на эту семейную идиллию.  
\- Раньше, в ДА, вы с Шарком так и норовили поцапаться или подраться, так что не нужно было даже подключаться к электросети, черпай напряжение прямо из воздуха.  
Тао почти минуту с любопытным ехидством рассматривал длинноволосого стрелка, пытающегося справиться с невидимым обычным не снайперским взором, колтуном. Пластиковая расческа ощутимо потрескивала.  
\- Может сплести из твоих волос модифицированный провод? Человеческий волос отлично проводит электричество…  
М-Двадцать первый вздрогнул и представил себя совершенно лысым.  
Тао и ему как-то предлагал провести экспериментальную токовую эпиляцию.

 

2\. Строительно-монтажные работы.

 

Тао ввел последний массив данных и включил наложение обоих картинок.  
\- Ну, что мальчики, - старательно имитируя гнусавые интонации Ти Бэга прошипел хакер и оглядел совмещенное изображение. Майклу Скоффилду такая татуировка и в самом эротическом сне не приснилась бы.  
Окинул придирчивым взглядом какими темпами продвигаются строительно-ремонтные работы.  
\- Такео, хватит разводить на стенах каллиграфию! Тебе между прочим, надо зашпатлевать и покрасить еще два коридора и наклеить обои в директорском кабинете.  
Снайпер медитативно взмахнул малярной кистью и начертал на обратной стороне рулона очередной гигантский иероглиф, символизирующий слово «счастье». Обойный клей с розовым индикатором по-прежнему производил на него завораживающее впечатление.  
Тао решил проверить как продвигаются дела у оборотня.  
М-Двадцать первый наконец-то дорвался до самого современного строительного оборудования.  
Трубчатый пистолет для затирки строительных швов, окрасочный пистолет, иначе называемый еще краскораспылитель, а еще ведь есть строительно-монтажный пистолет, выстреливающий дюбели и гвозди, а еще строительные патроны с бездымным порохом!  
Кажется, наш обойденный вниманием хозяина Двадцать первый добрался-таки до желанных «пушек».  
Хакер вздохнул и переключил основной монитор на схему уже существующих и дополнительно прокладываемых в данный момент коммуникаций.  
Предстояла самая ответственная часть работы: по его замыслу новая схема должна изображать подробнейшую карту организма человека со всеми мыслимыми разновидностями эрогенных зон.  
Интересно, если директору придет вдруг в голову взглянуть на общий план коммуникаций, догадается ли Франкенштейн, что в его кабинете располагаются эрогенные зоны мужского пениса?

 

Армейское -раз

 

То, что с армейскими будет не просто, обитатели особняка просекли далеко не сразу. Пресловутые «сапоги» слишком профессионально маскировались.  
Как-то незаметно, к обычной сигнализации добавился периметр колючей проволоки, на заднем дворе, был надежно прикопан стянутый с южнокорейской военной базы противотанковый гранатомет, не говоря уже о минах-растяжках на стратегически важных подходах к дому. После отбоя в двенадцать ходили дежурные патрули с натренированной служебной собакой (М-21), а супернавороченный холодильник был наглухо запаролен замысловатой системой с подрывом в случае введения неправильного пароля, придумка рачительного хозяйственника Тао.  
Франкенштейну в некоторой степени даже импонировало такое жесткое насаждение дисциплины в духе прусской «муштры», пока члены спецгруппы ДА не вздумали отрабатывать навыки химзащиты.  
В том, что Рэйзел-ним безнадежно отставал от норматива по скорости надевании противогаза определенно было что-то противоестественное.

 

Армейское-снайперское - два

 

Определенно, делать какие-либо двусмысленные намеки и демонстрировать порнографические картинки такому убийственно дисциплинированному снайперу, как Такео, было критической ошибкой любого не-человеческого существа, даже готового ко всему Франкенштейна.  
После демонстрации вожделеющей горячего «снайперского ствола» директорской «дырочки» Такео только придирчиво осведомился: типа, какой шаг нарезов ствола, и какого калибра должна быть «пуля»…  
Хорошо хоть не сразу полез в жопу со своим металлическим шомполом.  
\- Это не фиолетовая аура праведного гнева нашего шефа, это какой-то тотальный «синий экран смерти». Шеф, а куда вы суете свой устаревший на тысячу лет штепсель?  
Тао точно следовало бы на этот раз промолчать.  
А затем последовала обамовская «перезагрузка».

 

М-21 каннибализм и ауто-каннибализм.  
"дамские пальчики у них вкус дамских пальчиков"  
С.Кинг "Тот, кто хочет выжить"

 

№1

..Не зря говорят: этому палец в рот не клади...  
Некая девушка по ошибке пыталась эротически заигрывать с М-Двадцать первым, давая тому облизывать свои холеные пальцы. Мало того, что девичьи пальчики того, ку-ку, так еще и дорогие колечки в первую "ходку" не вышли.

 

№2

Если бы М-Двадцать первого по какому-то недоразумению заперли надолго в помещении без воды и еды, он бы не растерялся, а выжил бы даже ценой аутоканнибализма.  
Уши еще не отросли, а вот самопроизольно модифицирующиеся когти иногда сильно царапали желудок. Изнутри.

 

Тао поглощает силу Такео, замысел Айрис удался

 

Тао отчасти теперь понимал «творческий замысел» своей мифической прародительницы.  
Единственным приемлимым вариантом после того, как у снайпера последовательно отказали регенерация, почки, дыхательная система и прочие жизненно важные органы, стало то, что Франкенштейну удалось-таки осуществить процесс поглощения Такео хакером.  
Возможно, после достижения некоего сверх-уровня, душу Такео, заключенную в правом глазу и левой руке Тао, кто-то попробует отделить и заключить в более совершенное тело.  
Задача для нового Франкенштейна, или все-таки для еще одной безумно влюбленной Айрис?

Такео и Морхухн

 

\- Позор мне, - сокрушался втихомолку морально раздавленный стрелок.  
Если уж ему не удалось защитить мирных жителей деревни…  
Какой удар по чрезвычайно уязвленному самолюбию Такео!  
\- Не смог защитить каких-то несчастных болотных куриц.  
Так как Такео был модифицированным стрелком, то Тао разработал для него специальную версию Морхухна: игрок должен был не только уничтожать инопланетян, но и ловить яйца у несущихся в полете куриц, а заодно жарить яичницу и смотреть, чтобы она не сгорела.  
\- Пусть еще тренируется мыть посуду, - одобрил виртуальные тренировки хозяин дома, - не зря же я ему ускорил скорость реакции втрое.  
После интенсивного курса виртуальных тренировок, куриный рамен был вдвойне приятен.


End file.
